OTTO-SAMA ONEGAI
by Noriko Ishida
Summary: Juvia solo tenia a su novio Gray para apoyarla y cuidarla. Despues de que su departamento se quemara Gray la lleva a vivir a su departamento pero Silver su padre encontrara en Juvia una incente creatura sensual con quien divertirse A/U


**Hola hola simples mortales mundanos.**

 **Bien esta vez les traigo una historia un poco perturbadora pero amm zukulenta.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS**

 **si eres fan de Silver ottosama no leas esto**

 **si eres fan de las historias de amor no leas esto**

 **si eres menos de edad no leas esto**

 **si eres humano no leas esto.**

 **Bien el resto disfrutenlo. n.n**

* * *

 **OTTO-SAMA ONEGAI**

 **(PADRE POR FAVOR)**

Nunca me eh considerado una chica especial. Nunca me había sentido bonita, nunca me había pasado nada interesante, no era atlética o alguien que valiera la pena, jamás nunca en mis 20 años alguien me había hecho sentir así, hasta que él llego.

-Juvia estoy aquí- Oigo que alguien toca la puerta del apartamento y mi corazón da un brinco cuando escucho su voz, es él, es el chico que me ha vuelto loca desde el día que lo conocí, su nombre es Gray Fullbuster.

-Estas aquí…- abro la puerta sin tardanza, y lo veo ahí parado con su sexy sonrisa, siento que amo a este hombre con todo mi corazón.

-Así es cariño…-

Es como el amor ideal con que toda mujer sueña, el es tierno cariñoso, entra a mi departamento y me besa con la misma pasión con la que lo recibo. Este hombre de apariencia rota, cabello negro y mirada penetrante es mi vida entera.

Nos conocimos hace tres meses, el estaba en el área de Arquitectura de la Universidad, yo un piso arriba en Ciencias sociales, pudimos no cruzarnos jamás pero era cosa del destino que ese día tropezáramos en la biblioteca, que tomáramos el mismo libro y cruzáramos miradas en un momento mágico, era como una historia ideal de amor.

Esta aquí, en la estancia de mi departamento acorralándome contra una pared, me besa, me acaricia las piernas, me besa el cuello, poco a poco me hace suya, del mismo modo en que yo lo hago mío, lento considerado.

-Ahh…- gimo ante sus caricias.

Es perfecto, estoy entre nubes o al menos así era.

.

.

.

PIP… PIP… -Bueno…-

-Gray ayúdame por favor…-

-Juvia que ocurre mi amor donde estas…-

-Aquí, mi departamento…-

Mis lágrimas no podían parar, llame por teléfono a Gray porque yo sola no iba a poder con esto, mi departamento, junto con todo lo que tenia se había reducido a cenizas, todo el edificio donde vivía estaba completamente calcinado.

Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 7 años, mi hermano Gajeel vive en el extranjero siempre eh estado sola y ahora…

-JUVIA…- Gray llega corriendo hasta a mí, estoy sentada en la banqueta viendo como todo lo que tengo se hace pedazos, o tal vez no. Yo estoy bien y él esta aquí, me esta apoyando, estoy llorando en su pecho como una pequeña, pero es que me da tanta fuerza.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, ya no tengo nada, como voy a sobrevivir?-

-No hace falta que lo digas amor te vas a ir a vivir conmigo-

-¿Enserio?-

-Por supuesto cariño a mi padre no le importara ya veras, yo te ayudare con todo-

Estaba en lo correcto este hombre es el adecuado, y vivir juntos podía ser lo mas hermoso que me hubiera podido pasar de no se por lo que realmente estaba a punto de vivir…

-Así que se quemo tu departamento…- Estoy en la casa de mi novio pidiendo permiso a su padre para quedarme a vivir aquí, es algo incomodo pero parece buena persona. El padre de Gray es apuesto y elegante, de mediana edad no creo que pase de los 40, es abogado veo de inmediato de donde saco Gray su galanura, Silver es el nombre del hombre frente a mi.

-Así es señor… siento mucho molestarlos pero no tengo donde quedarme…-

-No te preocupes pequeña, eres la novia de Gray por supuesto que te puedes quedar aquí…- me lanza una sonrisa un poco macabra, Gray esta muy serio es raro, pero alguna vez me conto de lo estricto que es su padre y que no se llevaban bien, probablemente piense que no es bueno para su hijo tener una chica en casa.

-En cuanto se haga efectivo el seguro de mi departamento buscare un lugar para vivir-

-No te apures muñequita aquí hay varias habitaciones vacías puedes tomar la que mas te guste.-

-es usted muy amable señor…-

-No hay problema… Gray lleva a Juvia a alguna de las habitaciones…-

Gray parece incomodo, no contesta pero me dirige de la mano en camino a las escaleras. Según me conto es hijo único y su madre murió cuando el tenia 10 años.

-Esta habitación esta cerca de la mía por cualquier cosa-

-Muchas gracias amor, la verdad me imaginaba diferente a tu padre, parece una persona muy gentil.-

Gray parece no reaccionar muy bien a mis palabras, me ayuda a desempacar pero de forma incomoda.

-Ocurre algo cariño…-

-Juvia…- me mira de frente y toma mis antebrazos en un plan muy serio – ¿Si te sientes incomoda con mi padre en algún momento o hace algo que no te guste dímelo de inmediato si?-

-Por supuesto amor…- lo abrazo con sinceridad, no se que ocurre pero estoy segura que tiene que ver con su antigua novia, fue el tema de toda la escuela días antes de conocernos, el como su antigua novia lo había engañado con uno de miembros del equipo de futbol. Quedo destrozado.

Pero yo nunca podría hacerlo, y mucho menos con su padre.

Lo miro, me mira, lo beso y me besa, creo que realmente nada podría salir del todo mal.

.

.

.

Han pasado dos semanas y todo a transcurrido normal, me hice cargo de las labores de la casa de Gray como retribución a dejarme vivir aquí, y aunque de vez en cuando me percato de que Silver me mira de forma inquietante trato de calmarme, según e visto en algunas fotos me parezco a Mika, su difunta esposa, tal vez sea eso.

El día de hoy estaré en casa todo el día, no hay clases y es mi día libre del trabajo, Gray tiene que trabajar y me eh quedado sola en casa, me dispongo a lavar algo de ropa hay un traje de Silver que parece delicado, en cuanto esta seco y planchado me dirijo a la habitación principal para guardarlo y entonces veo al señor Silver acostado en su cama, sin inmutarse o enojarse por mi presencia.

-Ah lo siento mucho pensé que estaría trabajando…- me ruborizo ya que abrí la puerta con demasiada confianza.

-No te preocupes linda… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Eh bueno yo solo venia a guardar su traje…-

-Esta bien pasa, hoy me lo tome libre y quería descansar un rato, no me interrumpiste nada no te preocupes-

-Bueno entonces voy a pasar…-

Paso rápidamente no quiero incomodar al señor Silver, abro la puerta del closet pero el stand donde tengo que guardar el traje es más alto que yo, así que me pongo de puntitas consiente que la falda que traigo se sube un poco.

-Lamento que tengas que encargarte de las tareas de la casa, pero es un desastre ni Gray ni yo estamos mucho en casa-

-No hay problema, me agradan las labores del hogar…-

-Puedo verlo…-

Mi piel se eriza, Silver acaba de pararse y se ha puesto muy cerca de mí espalda, es como si se me estuviera restregando, pasa discretamente un dedo por uno de mis muslos, esto no esta bien.

-Ahh bueno esto, iré a preparar algo para la cena…-

-No tienes que apresurarte, es muy temprano aun…- me da vuelta e impide que me valla, me tiene acorralada contra el ropero y alza un poco mi mentón, estoy demasiado panqueada como para moverme.

-No, bueno es que…-

-¿Qué?- me mira demandante, estoy asustada no tendría porque estar pasando esto. –Es muy injusto que Gray se guarde todo esto para el solo sabes, tu necesitas mas de un hombre que de un mocoso sin experiencia…-

No entiendo al principio lo que me quiere decir pero cuando me besa todo se pone claro y obscuro al mismo tiempo, esta metiendo su lengua hasta mi garganta, ni siquiera a Gray le eh dado un beso tan sucio como el que este hombre que esta dando en este momento. No me muevo no reacciono hasta que el se aleja un poco de mi y entonces intento huir.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?...-

-Déjeme ir por favor…-

-Oh no pequeña si tú te vas entonces me temo que tendré que mostrarle esto a Gray-

Me muestra la pantalla de su celular y hay un video, acaba de grabar nuestro beso, pero como, no solo eso, pasa el dedo por la pantalla y hay varias fotos mías, cocinando, limpiando, todas ellas parecen provocadoras, pero no, no fue mi intención en ningún momento. Gray ya recibió una gran decepción esto no lo puedo permitir.

Relajo mi brazo y me dejo arrastrar por el…

-Buena niña…- me lanza contra la cama y pone la cámara del teléfono frente a mí.

-Bien ahora quiero que te saques la ropa-

-Pero no, no puedo…-

-Va a hacer todo lo que yo digo entendiste.- su mirada es penetrante y sombría, no puedo hacer mas que acceder a su petición. –Eso esta mejor sácatelo todo, estas algo flacucha pero tienes unas muy buenas tetas-

Mi cara esta roja, mi vergüenza no tiene limites, me eh quedado en ropa interior, no puedo seguir es demasiado para mi.

-Vamos que esperas quítatelo todo…-

-No por favor no me obligue-

-Lo haces o le muestro a Gray estas interesantes imágenes, que crees que piense cuando te vea sacándote la ropa frente a mi…-

Me tiene completamente desarmada, me saco el sostén y las bragas, estoy expuesta totalmente a sus lascivos ojos.

Me mira un segundo y se relame los labios.

-Bien, esto esta perfecto…- comienza amasar uno de mis pechos con brusquedad, mueve mi pezón de un lado a otro y yo no hago mas que retener mis gemidos, lo estoy disfrutando por alguna razón ajena a mi.

-No…- suelto desesperada cuando comienza a abrirme las piernas.

-Copera niña es por el bien de Gray…-

No lo creo, es mentira que hacer esto pueda ser bueno para él. Al final logra abrir mis piernas y mete la cabeza hasta que queda frente a mi intimidad, esta tan cerca que siento su aliento dar contra mi sensible piel.

-No, no lo haga por favor-

Pero hace caso omiso, apenas me doy cuenta se devorando mi parte mas intima, esta metiendo la lengua dentro de mi, tengo toda su saliva sobre mi, al tiempo que manosea mi trasero con descaro, pero se siente bien, por dios su lengua se siente genial.

-Por favor…-

-Ah justo como lo pensé las jovencitas saben diferente, eres dulce y un poco amarga, me encanta tu sabor…-

Tiene su lengua metida dentro de mí y aun así me observa con los mismos ojos penetrantes y grises de Gray, no quiero hacer esto.

-Déjeme se lo suplico-

-no preciosa, no lo voy a hacer- Se levanta un segundo y se desase de su ropa en un instante, es grande, es mucho mas grande que Gray, el miedo en mis ojos es inminente pero él parece divertido.

Se acerca a mí y me obliga a besarle, de la misma manera como me beso en un principio, es sucio, pero estoy confundida, sus ojos, su olor es como si estuviera con Gray. Gray perdóname si fuera mas cuidadosa esto no estaría pasando.

-Ya no me puedo aguantar más…- entra en mi tan dolorosamente como jamás me había pasado, Gray suele ser cuidadoso y considerado. Silver no lo es, desde el principio empuja con fuerza, me rompo, siento que me voy a romper en cualquier momento.

Sostiene uno de mis brazos y lo jala para empalmarme con más fuerza, es demasiado grande, es demasiado feroz.

-No por favor no…-

-O si, trágate todo mi pene, se que lo disfrutas, te gusta que sea grande verdad-

Sus palabras sucias y la forma brusca como me trata me tienen desarmada, no puedo hacer nada, me esta violando, fuerte mas fuerte, siento como si sus testículos fueran a entrar también en cualquier momento.

-Ya, ya por favor…- Da una ultima estocada y saca su miembro para correrse en mi espalda.

-Bien niña hiciste que me corriera demasiado rápido…-

Acabo ya… quiero descansar, no fue mucho tiempo pero estoy exhausta, lastimosamente no es ni el principio.

-Bien lista…- me voltea con fuerza y quedo en cuatro patas sobre la cama.

-Creí que ya habíamos terminado…- gimo con fuerza, es demasiado fuerte siento que me parte a la mitad.

-Oh no… no vamos ni empezando-

Me alza y mi espalda queda contra su pecho mientras me empalma con fuerza toma mis senos, los mueve, los amasa y mueve mis pezones con brusquedad. Sus manos son grandes y rasposas.

-Oh si muñeca mueve mas, mas rápido Oh si así- Lo oigo susurrar mientras lame mi oído pero ya no coordino, de repente todo se torna negro, me mareo y caigo sobre la cama, pero él aun no me suelta, para mi mala fortuna no me desmaye pero eh tenido el orgasmo mas estruendoso de mi vida, los temblores de mi cuerpo se hacen mas evidentes porque Silver sigue empujándose dentro de mi.

-Oh si tesoro, si, si…- gruñe y me toma del cabello, se empuja fuerte a pesar de yo estar flácida contra el colchón, en un ultimo empuje fuerte siento como se ha venido dentro de mi.

Cuando sale un espeso líquido sale de mí.

-Bien, fuiste muy buena niña…- dice cuando comienza a cambiarse pero yo no me puedo mover, me pesa el cuerpo, mi garganta esta irritada y la visión de mi estado `parece divertirle. –Te voy a dar un pequeño premio niña-

Se acerca de nuevo y me empuja contra unos cojines, sostiene mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y comienza a devorar mis pechos.

-Por favor pare, pare…- pero mis suplicas no sirven de nada, succiona tan fuerte mi pezón que siento el cosquillo hasta mi vagina, esta logrando excitarme solo con tocar mis pechos, chupa uno y el otro lo pellizca con fuerza.

Perdóname Gray, te lo suplico.

.

.

Han pasado apenas unas horas, muevo con pesadez por la cocina, me duele todo, las piernas, los pechos, el alma.

-Juvia estoy en casa…- Gray entra por la puesta de la cocina y me besa, esta mal, siento que apesto a Silver, me bañe ya cuatro veces pero siento que aun huelo, Gray se dará cuenta.

-¿Cómo… como te fue en el trabajo?-

-Bien, si sigo así dentro de poco podre empezar a trabajar y entonces pagare nuestro propio piso…-

Parece animado y gracias al cielo no se a percatado de nada pero aun estoy muy nerviosa, Gray se sienta frente a mi en la mesa de la cocina, no pasa nada, si solo me relajo todo estará bien.

-Oh huele delicioso…- ante la voz de Silver me quedo petrificada, como puede estar tranquilo después de lo que paso. Estoy sudando frio y mis manos tiemblan, aun así él se sienta en la mesa a un lado de Gray con la intención de comer, pero siento como me desnuda con mirada, No por favor Gray esta aquí también.

A pesar de eso la comida surge sin contratiempos y después de ello nos sentamos Gray y yo a ver una película, estar acostada en su pecho me da confianza y la seguridad que requiero desde esta mañana, aun así estoy incomoda, si Gray supiera lo que paso de seguro eso lo destrozaría.

Silver no esta salió después de comer a no se donde, bien al menos un rato puedo estar en paz.

-Cariño…- susurro apenas audible por la película -¿Por qué actúas tan raro con tu padre?- tal vez sea demasiado atrevido de mi parte preguntar eso pero estoy inquieta tal vez Gray sepa algo, tal vez el ya sepa que su padre me ha violado. –Paso algo…-

-El, bueno, una vez lo encontré con mi madre…- me alzo un poco para ponerle atención y por su expresión no esta muy cómodo contándome esto –El la maltrataba cuando estaban juntos, es decir practicaba sadomasoquismo con ella, ella murió mientras… bueno tu sabes, su corazón no lo resistió-

Mi mirada se nubla y mi corazón se encoge, Silver fue "amable" para ser nuestro primer encuentro estoy segura, beso a Gray con seguridad apenas comienzo a relajarme cuando la puerta de la entrada principal se abre.

Veo pasar a Silver por un costado de nosotros y sin que Gray lo note me hace una seña, quiere que vaya con él. Pero Gray esta aquí no puede pretender que pase de nuevo con Gray aquí, no puede ser tan desconsiderado.

-Cariño estoy algo cansada iré a dormir ya…-

-Esta bien…- me besa tan dulcemente como solo el puede hacerlo y acaricia una mejilla- dulces sueños-

Me levanto temblorosa y subo las escaleras, no veo a Silver y estoy a punto de entrar en mi habitación cuando me siento empujada hacia el baño.

Esta ahí, desnudo sentado sobre la taza del baño con las piernas abiertas. Me jala un poco y me pone de rodillas frente a él.

-Vamos estoy seguro que sabes hacerlo…-

-No, Gray nunca me ha pedido que…- me toma del cabello y mete su miembro en mi boca sin consideración.

–Pues que tonto mi hijo, porque tu boquita virginal lo pide a gritos-

Siento como me invade toda la boca hasta la garganta, duro y sin recelo, me ahogo no puedo respirar pero tampoco puedo dejar de succionar.

Escucho sus gemidos roncos y altos y estoy segura que en cualquier momento Gray los escuchara, no puedo permitirlo no quiero, pero tampoco puedo parar…

-Por favor Gray esta abajo…- me separo un poco y lo miro suplicante, se divierte lo se.

Sin decir nada me toma de los brazos y me alza hasta que quedo sentada sobre él y entonces baja mi blusa por sobre mis hombros descubriendo mis pechos, enseguida comienza a devorarlos con insistencia.

Me restriega sobre su miembro, esta duro, es casi como si fuera más grande. Hace mi ropa interior a un lado y se introduce en mí con fuerza.

-Ahh…- reprimo mis gemidos mordiendo su hombro mientras que él me marca un ritmo acelerado.

-Vamos gime como te enseñe…-

Y no me queda otra opción si quiero que permanezca en silencio tengo que cooperar.

-Juvia, Juvia adora su pene, le encanta tenerlo dentro porque Juvia es sucia y no puede vivir sin su pene…- me ruborizo por lo que acabo de decir pero se nota en la sonrisa de satisfacción de Silver que a el le encanta.

Así pasa un rato, este hombre es insaciable, pero por desgracia mi cuerpo reacciona a él, no lo puedo evitar.

A lo largo de los días nuestros encuentros se hacen cada vez mas frecuentes incluso con Gray en casa, tres, cuatro veces al día, por momentos ciento que moriré en cualquier momento pero no lo hago y al final estoy disfrutando y lastimo a Gray en el proceso. El sexo con Gray incluso es diferente, no me llena, falta algo que raramente consigo con Silver.

Sin darme cuenta han pasado dos meses y las cosas no han cambiado demasiado…

-Ahh… o si…- grito cuando Silver se viene dentro de mi mientras me embiste en cuatro patas, Gray no esta y la sesión del día de hoy es maratónica, vamos ya en el cuarto round y no parece que sea el fin.

-Ya te cansaste muñeca…- me deja caer sobre el colchón pero soy incapaz de responder, soy incapaz hasta de respirar, esto es muy agotador.

-S… si, si- respondo jadeando y con una sonrisa macabra Silver empieza a vestirse.

-Bien, bien… tengo que salir, volveré a las 8 a acabar esto, te quiero en el traje de conejo…- sale de la habitación mientras su demanda resuena en mi cabeza.

Hay algo que me preocupa ahora un poco mas, no se que hacer si resulta ser verdad pero definitivamente no será una experiencia agradable.

Entro pesadamente al baño con la prueba de embarazo que compre esta misma mañana.

Espero desnuda, sentada en la taza cuando en la prueba aparece una cruz roja, miro de nuevo, esta ahí, es oficial.

-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!-

.

.

.

Que debería hacer, huir, escapar, suicidarme. No lo se ya nada esta bien, llevo dos horas mirando al techo de mi habitación, mi vida es tan infeliz no puede ser que yo este pasando por esto. Gajeel estará muy decepcionado, y Gray… que dirá Gray de esto.

Derramo unas cuantas lágrimas cuando escucho la puerta de mi habitación abrirse.

-Corazón es hora de la cena… ¿¡Juvia!?- Gray abre la puerta de golpe y se arrodilla frente a la cama- Mi amor que sucede, te duele algo mi amor que pasa…-

Su voz es febril y cálida, no se como decirlo no se que pensar, ni siquiera se si el bebé es suyo, ni siquiera se si quiero tener a este bebé…. Y si es de Silver, no quiero ni pensarlo.

-Yo… yo…- balbuceo –Yo estoy embarazada…-

Su cara se pone en blanco, esta procesando la noticia mientras sus mejillas se tornan rojas.

-¿Embarazada?... Juvia seremos padres…- parece emocionado, se levanta y me abraza con ternura mientras me besa el cuello. –Mi amor vamos a ser padres…-

-No…- sale de mi boca sin poderlo controlar…- No seremos padres, yo seré Madre…-

-¿Cariño que quieres decir, este bebé será de los dos, es mi responsabilidad también?-

-No Gray no lo entiendes… Yo, yo no se si es tu hijo…-

-¿Qué?- su respiración se torna agitada, sus manos se tensan y me mira consiente de que quiere matarme. –TU PERO… MALDITA DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS QUE JAMAS ME TRAICIONARIAS Y AHORA…-

Entiendo su ira, acepto su indiferencia y lo veo dar una vuelta entera por la habitación tratando de controlarse.

-¿Quien es el hijo de Puta?-

-No… yo no puedo decirlo…-

Completamente cabreado sale de la habitación y escucho el azote de la puerta principal, lo lastime, lo lastime y me odia no puedo culparlo por eso.

-Así que cometiste la tontería de no cuidarte…- La voz de Silver retumba en el marco de puerta mientras la abre demandante –Lo escuche todo…-

Lo miro con miedo, no se que quiere que haga pero lo que pueda venir de él me da miedo.

-Yo… bueno yo… lo siento mucho…-

-¡No te disculpes! Siempre eh querido tirarme una embarazada… ahora ven aquí y muéstrame ese lindo agujero tuyo para penes…-

No, no quiero pensar que solo soy un objeto de su placer, no soy solo un agujero para penes, esto ya no solo se trata de mí y Gray, el ya no me ama así que no tengo que seguir aguantando esto.

Con decisión estoy a punto de salir, pero Silver me detiene tomándome de la cintura y tirándome en la cama con brusquedad.

-A donde crees que vas, aun no termino contigo…- saca una cuerda que traía colocada en el cinturón y la tensa.

Tengo miedo. Me ah desnudado, me a atado y ahora se empuja dentro de mi con mucha mas brusquedad que otras veces, me tiene completamente expuesta. Solo lloro y jadeo ante su agresividad.

-No se lo suplico ya no por favor, déjeme, déjeme ir ya no más, ya no…-

-Lo disfrutas zorra lo se muy bien… mi pene es lo único en lo que has pensado estas ultimas semanas, te encanta que te lo meta…-

Se deleita pero ahora sufro demasiado.

-No, pare por favor pare…-

Esta a punto de llegar, siento las convulsiones mientras se empuja dentro de mí con salvajismo y justo cuando siento su esperma caliente y espeso resbalar por mis muslos veo una silueta detrás de Silver.

-Así que fuiste tu desgraciado. Tu abusabas de Juvia…- Gray esta detrás de Silver sostiene una pistola sobre su cabeza y su mirada sombra y aterradora se levanta contra él.

Sin darle tiempo a responder jala el gatillo.

La sangre se esparce por su cabeza y me baña por completo, estoy anonadada mi llanto sale incontrolable de mis ojos pero no me muevo ni un centímetro por la impresión. Estoy atada, con mi parte mas intima expuesta y además estoy bañada en sangre.

-Perdóname…- susurra Gray con la mirada baja –Perdóname, yo te traje aquí, yo te expuse a este animal-

Gray llora mientras me desata y me abraza con posesividad.

-Perdóname por favor, debí saberlo perdóname…- llora mientras nos quedamos ahí un segundo llenos de sangre y de traición.

.

.

.

Han pasado tres años desde que aquello paso, Gray yo escapamos, viajamos durante muchos días para llegar hasta aquí, nuestro nuevo hogar ambos hemos empezado a trabajar para olvidar ese día, eso que aun me despierta gritando por las noches.

-Mamá, mamá me das mas juguito por favor…- Gray acepto hacerse cargo del bebé a pesar de todo, jamás quiso saber si realmente era su hijo o no.

-Claro mi amor, aquí tienes…-

-Ya llegue familia…-

-Papi…- grita mi pequeño de pelo negro y ojos grises.

-Hola campeón, ¿Cuidaste de tu mama?-

-Si papi…- esta visión es enternecedora, es así como siempre debió ser pero el fantasma de Silver se aparece de vez en cuando atormentándome.

-¿Juvia, ocurre algo?-

-Ah si cariño… todo está bien no te preocupes…-

Pero Gray siempre sabe lo que tengo, siempre sabe como quitarme esos extraños fragmentos de memoria.

-Así es como te gusta verdad…-

-Oh si, más, mas adentro si…- nuestras sesiones por las noches son constantes y fuertes, mi cuerpo se acostumbro a ello pero Gray hace lo mejor para satisfacer esas necesidades, de la manera en que mejor sabe hacerlo.

-Si, o si cariño más fuerte, mas tu pene se siente delicioso más, quiero más…-

Me tiene contra la pared, me enviste por detrás, me manosea me atrae a él, me encanta, no extraño en lo mas mínimo a Silver porque se que amo a este hombre, que solo con el tengo todo el placer que necesito.

-Oh si mas duro mas…-

Me hace, me destroza, me mata pero así es mi vida y la viviré al máximo con este magnifico hombre y lo que paso con Silver pues será algo que se perderá en mi memoria y de ahí no saldrá jamás.

* * *

 **Si lo se un poco rara la historia. Idea original de Yamii Escalante y la ayuda parcial de Noemi Castillo.**

 **Y eso es todo mortales dejenme comentarios recuerden que de su amor vivo x3**


End file.
